The Administrative Core will provide comprehensive and cohesive support in administrative, fiscal and programmatic aspects of the Program Project. It will also interface with the University of Pennsylvania, the Wistar Institute, Fox Chase Cancer Center and the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Administrative Core, in geographical proximity to the scientific core facilities and the laboratories of the project leaders, will serve many organizational and fiscal functions. These include generation and analysis of monthly budget reports, interfacing with the medical school's research services, coordinating clinical/translational programs, and completing NCI requirements. In addition, the administrative core will continue to coordinate monthly meetings with the project and core facilities leaders; weekly core facilities' meetings; regular research seminars/journal clubs/laboratory meetings; maintain a library, newsletter and website; and promote the program project within the university and medical school (especially as it relates to the internal advisory board-lAB), as well as regionally and nationally. Importantly, the Core will organize the annual conference/retreat in conjunction with the review by the external advisory board (EAB). All IAB and EAB reports will be organized by the Core that will be shared with the Dean, Cancer Center Director, Wistar Institute Director and the NCI. As additional measures, the Core will organize workshops in grant writing, manuscript writing, and career development for students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty in the Program Project. It will expand the human tissue banking efforts of the Morphology and Molecular Biology Cores, promote the relational databases of the Molecular Biology Core, ensure appropriate bioinformatics support through the Molecular Biology Core and integrate the new Biostatistics Core. The Administrative Core will advance the innovative and far-reaching goals articulated and envisioned by the Program Project. In aggregate, the administrative core, already in existence, will enhance the intellectual, scientific, structural and fiscal components of the Program Project. Individually and together, Drs. Rustgi and Herlyn and Ms. Hay have vast experience in administration and ensuring thematic integration between the Projects and Cores. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Core is critical to the growth and expansion of the Program Project at Penn, regionally, nationally, and internationally. It achieves prominence of the Program Project by integrating the Projects, providing support for the other cores, nurturing new investigators-into the field, expanding the repetoire of the databases/reagents of the Program Project, and working closely with institutional leadership and the NCI.